Tuckson Smutshots
by Mariskahargibenson
Summary: Tuckson Smut. That's all I'm gonna say ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I apologise for not reposting What Could Have Benn, if anyone is even still waiting on that. I move house at the end of this week so the past few and the next few have been and will be hectic, leaving little to no time for writing. Hopefully this is enough to keep you guys going until I manage to get moved in.**

 **Each chapter of this will be smut just in different settings. I'm not even going to pretend it will be updated regularly though I will try my best since random smut-shots are easier to write than a full length story with a plot.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think, and if there's anything in particular you would like to see these two getting up to then feel free to make suggestions.**

 **Have some smut :D**

 **~X~**

Ed couldn't help but smile when he opened his eyes. He was lying on his side facing Olivia. What made him smile was the sight of her. Olivia was still naked after their activities only hours earlier, her hair was tangled and splayed on the pillow beside her, she was lying on her side, her back to him with her face buried in the pillow, the same pillow which was covered in her mascara. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was still asleep.

He looked at the clock, it was only four in the morning, they didn't have to pick Noah up from Lucy's place until eleven so they had plenty of time. Ed let out a sigh as he thought over his options, he could try to go back to sleep, or he could wake Olivia for another round of amazing sex before they both caught another couple of hours before collecting her son. Looking at his own naked form, he knew there really was no question about what he was going to do. He needed Olivia so badly it almost physically pained him.

Ed slowly maneuvered himself so that he was as close as possible to Olivia without actually touching her. He propped himself up on his left elbow and used his right hand to brush her hair from her neck. When the hair was out of his way, Ed pressed his lips to her neck and finally closed the distance between their bodies, pressing himself against her.

He continued to place soft but needy kisses on her neck as he reached around to her front and squeezed her breast before taking her nipple between his thumb and finger, teasing Olivia until she began to stir.

Olivia let out a low moan and pushed her ass back into Ed's hips. She stayed still, allowing him to continue his ministrations. When his hand moved slowly down her stomach, over her hip and came to rest between her legs, she smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning." Olivia smiled, her voice husky with sleep.

"I love your voice when you've just woken up." Ed smiled back at her.

Olivia said nothing but rolled so that she was facing him fully. She smiled before she captured his lips with hers. When they parted, she cupped Ed's chin with her left hand, bringing him in for another kiss as his hands moved to her hips and he rolled her onto her back, straddling her hips as he did.

Olivia gasped as Ed kissed her neck again while his hand moved between her legs, feeling how wet she was. His other hand was teasing her nipples and he was slowly working her into a frenzy.

"Oh my god." Olivia breathed, arching into him as his mouth found her nipple and began to suck on it.

Just as she felt like she could come right there, he stopped, pulling his hand away from her breast and using it to hold himself over her, his face only millimeters from hers while his other hand continued to rub her clit.

"Do you want me?" Ed whispered.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed breathlessly, unable to believe he was even asking her that.

"Say it. Do you want me?"

"Oh my god..." Olivia moaned, pushing into his hand as her whole body began to tremble. "Ed I'm gonna- fuck!"

"Don't you dare." Ed warned, pausing for only a second before he began rubbing her even faster. "Now, do you want me?"

Olivia moaned in want, finding it harder and harder to think never mind speak. "Please."

"Say it." Ed prompted with a smirk.

"I want you!" Olivia rushed out, her back arching off of the bed as Ed lined himself up with her entrance, letting out a grunt of his own when he felt her wetness against his tip.

Ed grinned when he finally pushed into Olivia and she let out a loud cry. "Good thing Noah's with Lucy tonight."

Olivia's only response was a low moan when she felt Ed begin to move slowly inside her, taking his hand away from her clit to squeeze her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her hard while his thrusts gradually increased in speed.

Olivia tore her mouth away from Ed's, gasping for breath when she felt his fingers rubbing her clit furiously once again. She let out a loud scream and her entire body began to convulse as her orgasm hit her.

Ed began to grunt with every thrust as he felt his own climax approaching. When it did, Olivia kept pushing her hips into his, prolonging it until he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her hair.

They stayed like that long enough to catch their breath before Ed rolled off of her. She turned her head to look at him, unable to move the rest of her body quite yet. When he met her gaze they both broke into wide grins.

"That was one hell of a wake up call." Olivia chuckled. "What brought that on?"

"You." Ed replied.

"What?"

"I woke up already hard. One look at you sprawled naked beside me and I had to have you."

"Well I'm yours." Olivia smiled, thinking back to Ed's proposal the night before. "For life."

Ed said nothing but brought Olivia's left hand to his mouth, kissing the diamond ring on it. "I still can't believe you said yes."

"I love you. Of course I said yes. Unless you need me to show you just how much I love you again?" Olivia smirked, raising one eyebrow as she moved to straddle him, taking his hard length in her hand.

Ed returned the smirk and groaned when Olivia positioned herself over him before lowering herself onto him, settling for a moment to kiss him.

"I love you too. You and Noah. You both mean the world to me. I love him as if he's my own son." Ed replied as Olivia began rocking her hips against him.

"Ed, baby, I love you, I love our son, and I love that you love our son..." Olivia paused and let out a soft gasp. "...but can we not talk about him when we're having sex?"

Ed's only reply was to take hold of Olivia's ass, squeezing it her as she sat up and began to move faster, moaning with every slight movement. His breath caught in his throat and he grunted when Olivia swiveled her hips and then moved her knees even further apart, taking him even deeper.

Olivia's breathing picked up and her moans turned to breathless gasps as she rode him hard and fast. He was pounding into her, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Ed." Olivia choked out.

"Fuck. Liv..."

"Yes! Right there! Oh god!" Olivia cried as Ed hit her g-spot.

After a few more deep strokes, they came together in silent gasps neither able to form words.

Olivia chuckled when she collapsed on top of Ed and he wrapped his arms around her. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah." Ed laughed softly.

Olivia finally rolled off of her fiance and curled into his side, allowing him to pull the comforter over them as she yawned.

"Go to sleep, Liv, we still have plenty of time before we have to go get Noah."

That was all the permission Olivia needed and she gave up trying to fight her sudden exhaustion, drifting off to sleep with her head on Ed's chest and his arm around her shoulders.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope this was okay, let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. There's a number of excuses (Dad & stepmum splitting up, moving house twice, starting college, sh!tty college wifi etc_ but literally nobody cares about those so I'll spare you. I'm not 100% happy with this but I've been working on it for a while and I don't think it's gonna get any better, so I apologise if it's rubbish. I've had it finished for a while now but the wifi at college isn't strong enough to upload it - it sucks - and they monitor what you do online so I'm not sure I want all my tutors reading this haha, ah well, please have a read and leave me a review when you're done :)**

~X~

Ed sighed as he finished tidying his desk and sat behind it. It had been a _very_ long day. All he wanted was to go home. It was only just after lunch, but as far as he was concerned it felt like it was the middle of the night. It probably didn't help that he and Olivia had been up until the early hours of the morning celebrating his birthday together while Noah stayed with Lucy for the night.

"Knock, knock."

It took a second for him to realize who the voice belonged to but when he did, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He looked up and the grin grew when he saw Olivia closing and locking the door behind her.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Olivia smiled as she walked to his desk and stood in front of him. "What, I can't just stop by for a chat?"

"You could have called if you wanted a chat, Benson."

"Benson?" Olivia raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eyes, it was then she noticed how tired he looked. "You okay?"

Ed watched as Olivia moved around his desk and leaned against the edge, her left thigh pressed against his right one. He looked up at her and placed a hand on her leg, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"It's just been a long day." Ed sighed, massaging her thigh, his hand traveling higher.

Olivia raised her eyebrow again, her eyes drifting to where his hand was tracing circles barely a centimeter from her core. She bit her lip and looked back at him. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Ed stood slowly and took Olivia by the hips, pushing her back so that she was sitting on his desk with her legs dangling off the side. He let his hands drift under her loose shirt and smiled when her breath hitched when she felt his hands on her skin.

"Kiss me." Ed muttered, his lips ghosting over hers, waiting for her to close the minuscule space between them.

Olivia sighed against Ed's lips as she did as he told her. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck, holding him close as his hands traveled higher towards her breasts.

"Feel better yet?" Olivia asked, pulling back just before Ed could deepen the kiss more.

"Not quite." Ed looked thoughtful and Olivia knew what he was going to say next. "You're wearing too many clothes, is there something we can do about that?"

Olivia said nothing but removed her blazer. She held eye contact with him as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to fall off of her shoulders and onto his desk behind her.

"Better?" Olivia asked as she removed Ed's tie.

"Getting there." Ed replied, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and then yanking it over his head, throwing it on the floor before he pulled Olivia in for another kiss.

Olivia moaned into the kiss when she felt Ed squeeze her breasts through her bra. She couldn't help but smile when he reached around her back and unclipped it with ease.

Without a word, Ed pulled away from Olivia and got to work on removing her belt and unfastening her pants. She smiled when Ed let his eyes roam over her torso though the noise in the squadroom outside was a reminder that they didn't have long.

"We don't have much time." Olivia said as she hopped off the desk and quickly rid him of his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear.

"Turn around and lean on the desk." Ed muttered, kissing her neck as he pushed her pants and underwear down.

Olivia bit her lip and grinned at him as she did as she was told, turning her back on him and bracing herself on his desk. She looked over her shoulder and saw him moving closer.

"You're so wet." Ed murmured in her ear, causing her to moan as she felt his hand between her legs.

"I want you now." Olivia told him softly.

Olivia let out a soft gasp while Ed moaned as he entered her from behind, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other playing with her clit.

"You sure you can keep quiet?" Ed chuckled as he began to move, slowly to start, gradually increasing the pace as Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"I- oh god- Ed!" Olivia grunted quietly between his powerful thrusts. "I'm so close... Oh baby."

Ed felt himself nearing the edge at her words, but he was determined to let Olivia finish first.

"Come on, Liv, let go." Ed told her softly, rubbing her clit hard and fast while he continued to pump in and out of her.

Olivia's entire body was trembling and her nerves were on fire as she felt Ed's hand work impossibly faster, bringing her even closer to her climax.

"Ed... Oh fuck, yes!" Olivia moaned before she allowed her climax to wash over her.

Ed could only let out a low groan as he spilled into her.

They stayed still, Olivia resting her forearms on his desk, her head in her hands while Ed ran his hands up and down her bare back.

"Better?" Olivia chuckled, raising her head to look at him.

"Much." Ed laughed, finally moving away from her to allow her to stand.

Five minutes later, both were fully clothed once more an Olivia was putting the finishing touches back onto fixing her hair.

"Maybe you should come by for a chat more often." Ed joked as he walked Olivia to the door of his office.

"We'll see about that. The real reason I was here was to ask if you can pick Noah up from daycare today? We just caught a case which could potentially shut down one of the biggest modeling agencies in the city, there's a lot of high-profile models involved, I'm not sure I'll be able to get away on time tonight." Olivia sighed.

"Of course. I'll let you know when we get home."

"You're amazing. I love you." Olivia smiled, kissing Ed on the cheek as he opened the door for her.

"I know." Ed said smugly.

Olivia shook her head as she started for the exit. "Asshole."

"Benson." Ed called, causing a few heads to pop up in interest when Olivia stopped dead and turned back to face him. "I love you."

"I know." Olivia shot back with a smirk before she turned and left the squadroom, leaving Ed standing in the doorway to his office, shaking his head in amusement.

~X~

 **There we go. I hope it was worth the wait. Probably not since the wait was fking ridiculous and this was pretty crappy. I'm sorry. Let me know what you think anyways, your thoughts are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: There really is no excuse for how long this has taken :/ all I can say is that real life is a bitch and it keeps getting on top of me and dragging me down, leaving minimal time for writing. I hope this is enough for you to forgive me. I know the last chapter was really short so I tried to make this one a little longer.****

 ** **Please read & review, I love hearing what you think. Enjoy…****

 ** **~X~****

Olivia ripped her strapless shirt off over her head as Ed dropped her onto his bed. The quick action combined with her intoxicated state made the room spin and she pulled Ed down on top of her to make it stop.

Ed lifted himself off of Olivia, hovering over her as she got to work on his pants after removing her own, leaving her naked beneath him.

Olivia moaned in pleasure when she felt Ed's mouth on her nipple while he used one hand to massage the other one. He released her nipple with a small pop and moved to the other one, paying it the same attention.

"Please." Olivia breathed when his lips moved to the sweet spot behind her ear and she felt him grow hard against her.

"What do you want?" Ed asked her, teasing her with one hand between her legs, his thumb pressing against her clit.

"You." Olivia moaned, her hips bucking into his hand. "I need you. Please."

Ed wanted to make her beg, draw the process out, tease her. But his own need to feel her around him was overwhelming. Without another word, he kissed the sweet spot behind her ear again and pushed into her slowly.

Olivia let out a loud gasp at the sensation that overtook her. Her hips rose to meet Ed's with his slow and deliberate movements. Part of her wanted to beg him to go faster, but another part of her was in awe of the fact that he was being so tender and gentle, almost loving with her, so she fought the urge to speed up the rhythm and allowed Ed to take care of her.

Her resolve didn't last long however, and moments later, she had rolled them over so that she was straddling Ed. She began moving quickly, the feeling of his hand still between her legs, moving on her clit was driving her crazy, overwhelming her senses. He was meeting her thrust for thrust and it wasn't long before she felt the orgasm building.

"Oh, god..." Olivia cried out breathlessly, surprised she was able to form even the simplest of words. "I'm gonna- fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Ed grunted as he felt Olivia cum around him and she collapsed forward, landing on his chest. In response, Ed held her to him, capturing her lips with his own while he thrust into her twice more before he emptied into her.

Olivia let out a breathy chuckle as she rolled off of Ed and immediately curled into his side, tucking herself against him. Ed kissed her hair and craned his neck to look at her, smiling when he saw her flushed cheeks.

"You look amazing."

Olivia frowned in confusion. "Seriously? My makeup must be everywhere and my hair is a mess."

"Yet you still look beautiful." Ed replied.

"Such a charmer." Olivia joked.

Her smile faded and Ed immediately worried that he had done something wrong. "You okay?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" Ed pushed gently.

"Thank you for tonight. I don't think I've ever had such a good time on my birthday before." Olivia smiled genuinely. "And I'm not just talking about the sex."

It was true. Growing up, her birthday had never been something to celebrate, instead it was spent keeping out of her mother's way. Once she started dating, birthdays were mostly just an obligatory meal and then a quick fuck before she either went home or sent her date home. Even over her two years with Brian, her birthdays had been spent at the movies, then dinner, then they would go home, have sex and then fall asleep. Nobody had taken care of her and put as much thought into her birthday as Ed had today. And she told him so.

Ed's jaw dropped at Olivia's words. He couldn't believe his luck that such a beautiful woman - inside and out - was willing to give him the time of day. So he was going to make sure that she enjoyed her birthday and knew that she was cared for. Why nobody had done so before him he would never understand.

"I love you, Liv. Of course I'm gonna take care of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ed said, pulling her closer.

Olivia chuckled. "I love you too. I wish I could say the same, but I'm afraid Noah holds that achievement. You're an extremely close second though." Olivia immediately regretted her words, worried he would take them the wrong way. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I just thought I had missed my chance at being a mom."

"It's okay, I get it. You don't have to worry." Ed pulled Olivia in for a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday, Liv. You deserve it."

 ** **I really do hope you forgive me haha please review :) x****


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: TWO IN TWO DAYS! I'm proud of myself for this, not gonna lie. Thank you to the one person who reviews chapter three (I really REALLY love you) and to the two who followed and favourited - I also love you. I'm not even sure where I got the idea for this chapter but ah well. I hope you enjoy it.****

 ** **I sadly don't own anything you recognise. All mistakes are my own. My laptop is still missing the keys C, D & F, making it harder to write without frequent mistakes, I think I corrected them all but if you find any glaring ones, please let me know. ****

****I hope you enjoy, please read & review and let me know what you think :)****

 ** **~X~****

Ed held Olivia's apartment door open for her before following her inside and closing the door behind himself. He stood back and watched as she bid Lucy goodbye and went to check on her sleeping son. When she returned, he smiled softly at her.

"Why don't you go get changed or whatever. Takeout is on me. I can stay and you can get some of the crap that's getting you down off your chest, or I can order takeout and I can go and you can relax. It's up to you."

Olivia smiled at the his thoughtfulness.

"You know where I keep the menus, right? In the drawer next to the fridge. Order whatever you like but please, no onions on anything." Olivia told him. "I'm gonna get changed. Make yourself at home. And thank you."

Ed only smiled at Olivia as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later Olivia reappeared wearing a pair of black leggings and a pale turquoise woolen sweater. Despite the extra material gathered around her wrists, the sweater clung tightly to Olivia's rounded stomach.

"Hey. Food is on the way." Ed asked when Olivia sat on the couch beside him.

"Thank god. I'm starving."

"I have no idea how nobody has noticed that before." Ed nodded towards Olivia's baby bump as she pulled her feet up beneath her.

"I think Rollins has noticed but I'm not surprised." Olivia answered as she clipped her hair into a messy up do.

"Also you know your socks don't match, right?"

"I do. I'm not so pregnant that I can't see my feet just yet. I wanted fluffy socks and couldn't be bothered searching the entire apartment for a matching pair." Olivia laughed as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the food." Ed said, pulling out his wallet and going to the door.

After the two had laughed and joked their way through their meal, Olivia suggested finding a movie for them to watch. When Ed agreed, she picked up the TV control and began flicking through her Netflix account, looking for something better than the unrealistic cop shows that seemed to dominate the TV guide at this time of night.

"You pick something." Olivia said, passing the control to Ed as she stood up. "I have to pee."

When she returned, Ed had picked a movie. Watching the opening scene, Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"PS I Love You?" Olivia exclaimed. "I never would have pegged you for that kinda guy."

"I've never seen it. But I remember you saying it was one of your favourites."

Half an hour into the movie, Olivia and Ed had shifted so that he was slouched on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Olivia had moved into his side at some point and her head was resting against his shoulder . She sighed as she registered the feel of his fingertips lazily drawing patterns on her shoulder.

"This is nice " Olivia commented. "Thank you."

"I want you to be happy. You didn't seem it before dinner. I wanted to change that." Ed answered softly, truth was, tonight had been nice for him too. Better than going home to an empty apartment.

"I haven't been this relaxed in a long while, Ed." Olivia answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you're relaxed. You deserve it, Liv."

Olivia lifted her head and his face for a moment. She didn't know whether it was the movie or if it was the care and affection Ed was showing her, but she had an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Ed saw Olivia's eyes studying his features. He wouldn't even try to deny that he had been fighting the urge to kiss her for at least an hour.

Neither knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, their lips had connected in a tentative but passionate kiss. Olivia felt Ed's hand squeeze her shoulder gently, holding her to him while she let her hand linger on his chest

He ran his tongue along Olivia's bottom lip and she parted them, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly and moved her hand from his chest to cup the side of his face.

When they parted for air, their eyes met momentarily before Olivia leaned in and kissed him a second time. Ed allowed her to deepen the kiss as he pulled her into his lap, making a small noise of appreciation when she straddled his hips.

His hands moved slowly up her back, lingering around her shoulders for a moment before they made their way back down her sides. Olivia let out a gentle moan when she felt his hands brush the sides of her breasts before they came to rest on her hips.

"You like that, huh?" Ed smiled softly when he registered her moan.

Olivia rested her forehead against Ed's as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled against his lips when he kissed her again.

Without breaking the kiss, Ed managed to maneuver their position until he was able to lie Olivia down on the couch, hovering over her.

"Wait." Olivia said. She at up a little and pulled her phone and the TV control out from under her. She chuckled as she deposited them on the coffee table.

She let out a small gasp as Ed's mouth moved to her neck. Her hands found their way inside his t-shirt and she worked it up to his shoulders, waiting for him to lift his head so she could remove it fully.

Ed allowed her to remove his shirt and throw it to the floor while he tenderly removed her sweater. Olivia sighed, letting her eyes drift closed as he straddled her, his hands coming up to massage her breasts before pulled her into a seated position and began kissing her neck as her hands moved slowly from his back down beneath the waistband of his sweats, squeezing his ass while he removed her bra.

Olivia tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck and hummed in pleasure when Ed's hands moved to the waistband of her leggings.

He chuckled and kissed her earlobe . "No panties, Lieutenant? Never pictured you as that kinda girl."

She said nothing but allowed Ed to pull her leggings down, kicking them from her feet as she removed his sweats and underwear, leaving them both naked and breathless.

Ed lowered Olivia down onto the couch once more and she placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss while she took his hard length in her other hand, eliciting a low groan from him.

He reached around and removed the clip from her hair, letting it fall around her face. "You're beautiful."

Ed kissed along her jawline and his hand travelled from the back of Olivia's neck, to her breast, making her sigh before it continued down over her rounded belly to her hip and then finally reached its destination between her legs. She let out a moan and began grinding involuntarily into his hand while she pumped him slowly.

Her breath caught in her throat as Ed's middle finger dipped into her wet entrance and his thumb began circling her clit. She let out a moan and arched into him.

"Ed please." Olivia whimpered as she began pumping him harder.

Ed grunted and reached down, removing Olivia's hand before he lined himself up to her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Olivia nodded. "Please, I need you."

Without a word, Ed pushed into her slowly, smiling when he saw her head fall back against the cushion behind her and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. After giving her a moment to adjust to his size, he began moving in and out of her with long, slow thrusts.

Olivia moaned as one of Ed's hands moved between them and he rubbed her clit slowly. She cried out as he sped up his movements. He immediately faltered and pulled back a little to look at her.

"You okay? The baby okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ed asked, rubbing Olivia's small bump tenderly.

"I'm good. Just really, really sensitive." Olivia chuckled. She began moving with him again, moaning each time their hips met. "Ah, god, Ed..."

Olivia felt herself getting close and began to speed up her movements. It wasn't long before her entire body was trembling and she was coming hard, gasping his name over and over again.

Ed kept still inside of her as she came down from her high. She had barely regained feeling in her legs when she looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Sit up, I wanna ride you."

Ed wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her up with him, staying inside her as they moved.. She positioned them so that he was reclining against the back of the couch with his feet on the floor while she straddled his hips.

Olivia linked her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a heated, almost desperate kiss as she rocked against him. She swiveled her hips and moved her lips to his neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point.

He let out a long, low sigh, groaning when Olivia quickened her movements. He took told of her hips and started pumping into her, meeting her thrust for thrust at her rapid pace.

Ed let out a loud grunt of pleasure when Olivia braced her hands against his chest and began moving her hips even faster. She kept it up until the sensation became too much. Her arms gave in and she collapsed against his chest.

Almost immediately, she sat up again, changing the pace and rocking against him slowly as his hands ran up and down her sides and all over her back. She cried out and brought one hand to her breast, squeezing it and playing with her nipple. Ed noticed and pulled her closer before he took one nipple into his mouth, nipping, sucking and licking at it while he massaged the other with his hand.

"Faster." Olivia gasped, sitting up and bracing herself against his chest.

Ed sped up his movements as Olivia did too, both crying out as they felt their orgasms building.

Moments later, Ed let go, spilling inside her. The feel of his juices coating her insides triggered Olivia's own orgasm and she shook violently, almost screaming Ed's name as she came before she collapsed on top of him.

They stayed still, coming down together. Olivia's face was buried in Ed's neck and he was mindlessly drawing patterns on her back while planting soft kisses all over her shoulder and the portion of her neck he could reach.

When Olivia climbed off of him, both moaned at the loss of contact .

"That's the best sex I've had in a long time." Olivia admitted. She chuckled and placed a hand on her belly. "Jesus settle down in there kid, you're gonna break mama's ribs."

"Speaking of kids, we are extremely lucky that your son is a heavy sleeper."

"Oh god. Can you imagine if he wasn't?"

Ed frowned in concern when Olivia froze and her eyes shot to her belly.

"Liv? You okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can drive you? Or call a bus?" Ed asked quickly, placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

"No we're both fine. It's just the first time I've been able to feel the baby move from the outside. I've been able to feel the movement from inside for weeks, but I just felt it kick my hand." Olivia explained. "Here."

She took Ed's free hand and placed it where her baby was kicking.

"That's amazing. My nephew never moved much when I was around so I never got to feel him kick." Ed marveled, staring at his hand.

"You never have to worry about missing out. This is our baby." Olivia told him, squeezing his thigh gently. "It's not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." ED replied, kissing Olivia's hand before he stood, scooping her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

 ** **Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts. Also I feel like I'm just writing the same stuff over and over so ideas are welcome too :D****


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Okay so this one is pretty short, but I didn't want you to feel abandoned. I've had a lot on the last little while but it's pointless making excuses. Tonight however, I have the house to myself, so like any other 18 year old girl, I'm going to sit on the couch in my PJs, surrounded by food, watching SVU with my dog while also trying to get ahead of the fics I'm working on. Because that's what teenagers are supposed to do, right?****

 ** **Anyway enough of me. I don't own anything you recognise, I did take the suggestions I got last time into account, though I felt they deserved a chapter less rushed than this so bear with me, they are coming eventually.****

 ** **Please read & review my loves, they let me know that my procrastination isn't for nothing :) enjoy ****

****~X~****

"Hiding?"

Olivia jumped at the unexpected voice but relaxed when she looked in the mirror to see Ed approaching her. She placed her hands on the counter and said nothing as he reached her.

Ed locked eyes with her in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He smiled when she leaned into him and held eye contact.

"From Chief Dodds?" Olivia smirked, her voice low. "Always."

"I don't blame you." Ed replied, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke. "Why else do you think I followed you here? Nobody wants to be stuck out there with those pompous assholes who have never walked a beat in their life."

Olivia grinned at Ed as she pressed her ass into him and felt how hard he was already. Ed let out a soft moan and one hand roamed higher until he was cupping Olivia's breast while his other hand on her stomach held her in place against him.

Olivia gasped at the contact and she bit her lip when Ed's hands moved to pull her dress up. She turned to face him and got to work on his belt.

Soon, Ed's pants and boxers were around his ankles while Olivia's dress was pulled up around her hips and her panties were in Ed's blazer pocket.

Olivia moaned as Ed turned her around again. She locked eyes with him in the mirror as one of his hands reached around and teased her clit.

Ed watched Olivia struggle to keep her composure as he continued to tease her.

"Tell me what you want." Ed told her. His voice was low as he pulled his hand away and rested it on her toned stomach.

Olivia pushed her ass against him once again and looked him in the eyes as she answered. "You."

Ed wasted no time in giving her what she asked for. They both gasped in pleasure as he pushed slowly into her.

"Keep your eyes open." Ed ordered as he pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back in forcefully. "And keep them on me."

Olivia did as she was told and kept her eyes on Ed's reflection as he kissed the sweet spot behind her ear. When he finished kissing her neck, he pulled away, holding eye contact as he continued to thrust into her.

Olivia braced herself on the counter and cried out quietly when Ed sped up his movements and filled her perfectly with each thrust.

It was only moments after that he felt her walls begin to clench around him. He removed one hand from her hips and began rubbing her clit furiously.

"Let go." He murmured into her neck.

Seconds later, Olivia's knees buckled and she let out a strangled gasp as the powerful orgasm overtook her. Ed slowed his movements and moaned in pleasure as he spilled into her.

Olivia removed one hand from the counter and placed on Ed's head as he collapsed onto her back.

"God you're good at that." Olivia chuckled as Ed stood up. She moaned softly when he pulled out of her.

"So are you." Ed countered as he handed Olivia's thong back to her. "Better put this back on so I don't pull it out with my phone. That would raise some awkward questions."

Olivia allowed Ed to put her underwear on for her before she pulled her dress back down and checked her hair and makeup while he righted his clothing.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Ed said as he pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"Me neither. Text me when you're leaving if you can't find me. Go straight to my place and I'll be there soon after." Olivia said once they parted.

"What about Noah?"

"Don and Ilene have him tonight. They missed him. They have him until two o'clock tomorrow afternoon, said something about taking him to the zoo."

Olivia kissed Ed once more before she winked and made her way back to the ballroom where the function was being held.

 ** **Like I said at the start, sorry it's so short. My alone time in the house tonight is dedicated to watching SVU while trying to get a few chapters ahead of this, and maybe sorting out the remaining chapters of What Could Have Been (Not entirely sure anyone is even reading that but oh well) Let me know what your thoughts were and what you'd like to see in the future :)****


	6. Chapter 6

****Two chapters in one night! If you haven't already, check out chapter 5. This is still pretty short, but I feel like there's more detail than normal so I hope that makes up for it.****

 ** **Please review and let me know what you think 3****

 ** **~X~****

Olivia looked at the time on her phone as she waited for Ed to open the door to let her into his apartment. It had taken longer than she hoped to get Noah to bed, and Lucy had gotten stuck in traffic so had been late in arriving to watch Noah for the night.

Olivia couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself to her face when Ed opened the door. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and Olivia allowed her eyes to wander over his chiseled muscles.

She had been surprised when Ed had phoned her at work. All he had said was 'My place. Sex. Wear your sweats. You're staying at my place.' then he had hung up and Olivia had been left staring at her phone in a mixture of amusement, confusion and anticipation. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but they'd been so busy that lately they hadn't had a lot of free time, meaning that any time they spent together was usually in the company of a certain two year old, ensuring that nothing even remotely sexual would happen between them.

"You're later than I expected." Ed grinned as he led Olivia into the living room of his apartment.

"I had to put Noah to bed and wait for Lucy to get there to look after him." Olivia replied, removing her jacket.

"So, are you here to take me up on my offer, or are you here to tell me to go to hell because you're not a booty call?"

"I'm here so you can fuck me senseless." Olivia answered as the shirtless captain approached her slowly.

"You have such a way with words." Ed chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and began to kiss her neck, walking her backwards in the direction of his bedroom.

"I don't need words for what you're about to do to me." Olivia whispered before she captured Ed's lips with her own.

Ed lifted Olivia effortlessly as they kissed. He carried her to his bedroom, lowering her gently onto his bed. As she fell onto it, he climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

Olivia broke the kiss and gasped for breath as she unzipped her hoody to reveal her bare skin beneath. As Ed gazed at her bare chest, Olivia pulled his sweatpants and boxers off in one swift movement, freeing his erection.

Ed slipped his hands from her shoulders, down the curve of her sides and then into her NYPD sweats. He grinned against her lips when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He guided the material down the length of her legs before she kicked it off and he climbed on top of her.

"You're sure about this?" Ed asked.

"I need you." Olivia gasped as her own hand came into contact with her sensitive clit.

"Let me." Ed took Olivia's hand from between her legs and replaced it with his own.

When he felt how wet she was he grinned at her, circling her clit with his tongue a few times before he came back up to straddle her and pushed into her.

He gave her a moment to adjust before he began pounding into her relentlessly. With every thrust she let out a loud cry of ecstasy, getting lost in the feeling of Ed moving within her.

Just as she felt her orgasm building, Ed pulled out completely, sending her a smirk when he saw her about to protest.

Without a word, he took her in his arms and held her close, her breasts flush against his chest. He pressed his lips to hers as he pushed into her slowly. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, kissing her neck while the other hand made its way between them.

When his hand reached its destination, Ed pulled away from Olivia almost completely, leaving only his thumb drifting over her clit. Olivia's eyes met his and he could almost see her begging him to just let her cum.

When he entered her again, he did so forcefully and without warning. Olivia let out a loud scream of pleasure and her eyes squeezed shut against the feeling. It was too much but she wasn't about to tell him to stop - even if she was seeing stars.

Ed felt Olivia's walls begin to clench around him and the sensation drove him almost to the edge, grunting with every quick and powerful thrust into her.

Even as her orgasm overwhelmed her, she could feel Ed continuing his movements, only stopping when her walls tightened around him in a vice grip, preventing him from moving.

Ed took Olivia's weak and breathless form into his arms and held her as she continued to spasm as she came down from her orgasm.

 ** **Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too short. I'm working on more chapters so hopefully they'll be up soon :) lemme know your thoughts haha that last bit was a little odd, I'm sorry, it's now half two in the morning :/****


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N: Hey, I'm finally back. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I've had a lot going on. I wrote the first paragraph of this the same day I last updated this and haven't touched it since.****

 ** **In other news, it's been discovered that I'm dyslexic, so from here on out I blame any and all mistakes on that. Nah, most of them are carelessness and lack of sleep if I'm honest.****

 ** **If there's any huge mistakes just let me know.****

 ** **Sadly, Dick Wolf owns the work of art that is**** _ _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit,__ ****not me, but I'm asking him nicely if I can have it for my birthday :)****

 ** **Enough from me, you don't care anyway haha, enjoy…****

 ** **~X~****

Ed took a shaky breath, trying to keep his focus on the road. It was taking all of his willpower not to turn his head. He knew that with even just one glance at his fiancee, he'd be a goner.

"Liv, if you keep it up with that, we'll never make it home."

Olivia smirked, surprised at just how much restraint Ed was showing. She raised an eyebrow and continued rubbing his hard length through his jeans.

"Yet you still haven't told me to stop." Olivia grinned.

"You really can't just wait until we get home?" Ed sighed, already looking for the next turnoff.

"Ed, baby, I'm almost six months pregnant and horny as hell, do you really want to turn me down?" Olivia asked, her voice low.

Ed said nothing but turned down a secluded dead-end the car's engine and lights were off, he removed his seatbelt to look at Olivia. He let his eyes roam over her face, taking in her mischievous smile and how she was biting her lip. His eyes continued their journey down her body and that was when he noticed her other hand.

While Olivia was driving him crazy, massaging him through his jeans, her other hand had found its way into her work pants where she was currently teasing herself.

He wasn't sure how practical sex in the backseat would be while Olivia was six months pregnant. Sure, his car was probably big enough to accommodate them both, but it was hard enough to manoeuvre in the small space, never mind with Olivia's bump to think of too. She wasn't massive, but as she had grown, they'd had to become more creative with their positions. Ed wasn't sure the car was big enough for creative.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Olivia let out a soft moan and let her head fall back against the headrest.

"Get in the back." Ed told her quickly.

Olivia lowered the back of her seat and managed to clamber over into the back seat. Ed then returned the chair to its normal position before he climbed over to join her.

By the time Ed was beside her, Olivia had managed to yank one leg out of her pants and was lying with her back against the door, one leg over the back seat and the other foot resting on the console between the two front seats.

Ed watched her continue to rub herself while he removed his own pants. The sight was driving him crazy and if they weren't on a time limit, he would happily have watched her all night.

Olivia moaned as she felt Ed's hand join her own. She gasped as he pushed two fingers into her wet center and matched the pace she had set. The feeling was almost immediately overwhelming and Olivia felt her entire body begin to tremble as her orgasm approached.

Ed sped up his movements and watched with a smile as Olivia succumbed to the release.

Olivia panted for breath as Ed licked his fingers clean. He bent down to kiss her before he sat back up and looked her in the eyes.

"You ready?"

Olivia only nodded. She wanted to beg him to hurry up but she refused to be seen as desperate. She was. And they both knew it. But that did not mean she had to voice it.

They both let out a breathy moan when Ed finally pushed into her. He started of slow, aware that Olivia was still sensitive from the first round only moments ago.

It didn't last long though, soon Olivia was meeting his rapid thrusts, crying out with each one. Ed bit his lip and groaned when he watched Olivia slip a hand under her shirt and begin teasing her own nipples.

"Oh god!" Olivia gasped, arching her back off the car door as she gripped the headrest beside her with her free hand. "Ed- yes!"

Ed let out a low groan as he began to slow his movements, going deeper inside of her. He gripped Olivia's thigh, holding her leg up while his other hand landed on her hip. Olivia cried out when she felt Ed hitting spots deeper than anyone had before.

Their movements sped up once more as Olivia let her head fall back against the door panel, her entire body trembling as every nerve ending was set on fire.

"Come on, Liv." Ed grunted, refusing to reach his own climax until Olivia reached her.

The words spurred Olivia on and in an effort to speed things up a little, she let her hand fall between her legs again, rubbing her clit furiously in time with Ed's rapid thrusts.

Her body jolted and then tensed up as the powerful orgasm tore through her. Ed let go and came inside her as he continued to move in and out of her slowly to bring her down gently.

They lay still for a moment, panting for breath as they recovered. Olivia was the first to move. She looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows.

"We were supposed to be home ten minutes ago." Olivia said as Ed sat up and fixed his pants. "Lucy will be worrying."

"Don't worry about it. We can call her once we're on the road and tell her we got stuck in traffic." Ed shrugged, helping Olivia sit up before assisting her with pulling her pants back on.

Olivia nodded and gestured for Ed to climb into the front first. Once he had climbed over, he lowered the back of the passenger, giving Olivia more room to climb over while accommodating her large rounded baby bump.

Once Olivia was seated once more, Ed rested a hand on her belly while he pulled back onto the main street. "Or we could tell her you had needs."

Olivia smacked Ed's arm playfully as she laughed. "Really?"

"You're running to the bathroom every five minutes, she won't think anything of it." Ed smirked, lacing his fingers through Olivia's as he drove.

"It's so hot in here now." Olivia chuckled, putting her window right down before Ed copied her, putting his window down and allowing the cool night breeze into the car as they drove home.

 ** **Okaaaay I know it's short, but I wrote this at 2:30 am after the streaming wouldn't work and I gave up trying to watch #SVUisBack #NextChapter #Literally sorry. It's now after three am and I am very tired. But I love you guys so drop me a review :)****


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: I'm back! I know this has been a long time coming and I am so so sorry about that. I've been drowning in college work and I am one more failed assignment away from failing my course so I've been trying to sort that out.****

 ** **To apologise for the horrifically long wait this is pretty long compared to the rest and this is only part one ;) I've started part two already so it should be posted before I go on placement and then back to college (13-28**** ** **th**** ** **April and then back on the 1**** ** **st**** ** **May) so please forgive me for the wait :D****

 ** **So here you are, Part One of Tuckson Break Up/Make Up.****

 ** **~X~****

Olivia had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping when she heard who was buzzing her apartment.

"Olivia, you still there?"

Olivia shook her head and tried to get herself together. "Yeah, come on up."

What was he doing here? It had barely been three weeks since she had watched him walk out of her apartment, but she couldn't deny that she missed him. But her missing him didn't explain his unexpected visit to her home.

A glance at the clock told her that it was almost ten pm. Noah was long asleep and she was dressed in cream colored sweats and a white tank, fluffy socks and no bra on and her hair pulled back into a scruffy ponytail.

She was a mess, but there was no time for her to do anything about it as a quiet knock on the door told her that he was here.

With a deep breath, Olivia moved to the door of her apartment. She checked the peep-hole quickly to ensure that it was definitely him at her door. It was. She opened the door and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

With a nod of her head, she held the door open wider and allowed him to enter the apartment. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she locked the door.

He was standing in the living room, an air of awkwardness surrounding him as he seemed unsure of the protocol for unexpectedly dropping in on your ex-girlfriend late at night after a tough day.

It was only when she joined him in the living room and offered him a drink that he seemed to relax a little while accepting her offer.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, moving towards the kitchen. "I've got red wine, bourbon, normal tea, herbal tea, coffee…"

"I'll have a bourbon, please." He answered. "If you don't mind."

Olivia paused her movements and looked at him. He looked exhausted and - unlike him - unsure.

"Not at all." Olivia assured him, making quick work of retrieving their drinks and returning to the living room.

He watched her as she placed the glass on the coffee table and then sat down on the other end of the couch. She took a sip of her wine before she looked back at him, her eyes soft.

"You okay?"

He nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah. Hell of a day though. I just wanted to… I don't know… talk to someone who gets it… or just take my mind off it… I don't really know what I'm doing here, I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry. I know how a hard day can get under your skin." Olivia told him gently. "So whatever you want to do, whether its talk about it, talk about something else, or not talk at all… that's up to you, but I'm here."

He took a deep breath and stared at his drink as he began to speak. "How do you do it? How are you still doing it? Does it ever get easier?"

"Does what ever get easier?" Olivia prompted, a frown of concern planted on her face.

"Parents… hurting their kids. Doing unimaginable things to lives that they created and chose to keep… How do you deal with that every day?"

Olivia couldn't remember ever seeing him look so broken, sounding so small. And she was at a loss for words when it came to trying to comfort him.

She took a deep breath and put a gently hand on his shoulder. "It never gets easier… If it did, that would be a problem. If there ever comes a day when seeing that doesn't affect me, that's the day I'll hang up my shield for good. It hurts because you're human, you're a good one… I don't know why people would do that to their children, some do it because they're ill and don't have the support they need, but there's no way of understanding it. All you can do is make sure you do everything in your power to stop it. But you don't win them all, not everything will always go to plan. Carve your wins in stone and write your losses in the sand. It's hard, god don't I know it, but it's worth the fight."

"How do you know that?" He asked, finally looking at her. "How do you know it's worth the fight?"

"Part, because when I was a kid, I wanted nothing more than for someone to step in and help me and my mom. Get her help and take care of me. By five years old, I was taking care of us both." Olivia admitted. "And part because when I look at the difference we make it helps keep me going that little bit longer. Look at Noah, if I had thrown the towel in after sealview, or after Elliot left, or after Cragen was set up, or after Lewis… I wouldn't have my little boy, and he would still be bouncing from foster home to foster home with no real support. Who knows where he'd be in the future."

"That's what I don't get." He began after downing the remainder of the bourbon in his glass. "You had a hell of a childhood, you've been through so much, you've seen so many things that no person should ever need to see… And look at you. You're amazing Liv. You're kind, caring, you have the biggest heart out of everyone I know, and you always have more love to give. Even when you're struggling, you still manage to keep powering ahead."

"My childhood is the reason I'm here today. When you're brought up like I was, you tend to go one of two ways… You do everything you can to rise above it, or you're sucked into the life you were brought up with. I chose the former. I knew from when I was tiny, that I wanted to be a cop. Because when I was four, two cops came to my door and told my mom that her case was cold. They shrugged off her questions then left. I knew then that I wanted to be able to help people like my mom. So I set my sights on SVU."

He nodded and took another breath. "I miss you."

Olivia froze. She missed him too. But was he simply giving into the hard day he'd had, or did he really miss her?

When he turned away from her, she knew she had to answer. So she went with what was natural. Four simple, loaded, words.

"I miss you too."

She saw his head snap up to look at her as she let the words out. She knew he probably wasn't expecting that. If anything, he was probably expecting the opposite.

"Then what are we doing, Liv?" He asked.

Olivia took a deep breath. If the last few weeks had told her anything, it was that allowing him to walk out of the door was a mistake. She missed having someone to talk to, someone to care for her and Noah. Noah missed him too, he kept asking when they could all go to the park together. That was why tonight was kind of like Deja Vu except with the roles reversed.

The night she had left him, she had been running on empty and was emotionally exhausted after working non stop to track down Theo while dealing with his mother and the woman who wanted nothing more than to care for the boy. When she came home, she'd wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life focusing solely on Noah. So she had broken the news that she didn't have time for anything else at the moment.

The next morning however, waking up to an empty bed, she had realised her mistake. Just when she was getting the family she had always wanted, she got scared and instead of holding onto it, she pushed him away.

Now she was worried that he was doing the same thing. He had seen some of the worst that people had to offer and now he was longing for someone to care for. What if he woke up in the morning and realised his mistake? Realised that taking her back would only lead to more heartache?

"I don't know what we're doing. But I know that I made a mistake, letting you walk out. My mind was too full of work…"

"And you're worried that I'm doing the same now?" He asked. Her only reply was a nod so he continued. "I'm not. I've missed you every day since that night, Liv. I've thought of coming over here and begging you to take me back every night. But today was the tipping point. I couldn't go home to an empty apartment after the day I've had."

Olivia let out a small sigh, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I woke up the next morning and you weren't there and I realised that I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I never should have pushed you away."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Liv." He told her, scooting closer to her.

Olivia was surprised when she felt his arm slip cautiously around her shoulders and pull her into his side. Her surprise didn't last for long though as she let herself melt into the familiar feeling. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and she brought a hand up to wipe away the stray tears while he continued to hold her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Olivia sat up and kissed his cheek gently.

He wasn't entirely sure which one of them moved first, but he knew what was about to happen. He wasn't about to do anything to stop it, that was up to Olivia. If she wanted him then he'd have her back in a heartbeat.

Olivia held in a quiet moan when their lips connected. She had missed him both mentally and physically. When his hand slipped below her tank and his hand met her warm skin, she let out a sigh and brought her arms up to loop them around his neck.

He deepened the kiss and she let him, allowing him to take the lead while she followed him every step of the way. She let out a gasp and cupped the back of his head when his lips moved to her neck, kissing a trail to her collarbone and then back up to the spot behind her ear.

She could feel herself getting more and more turned on by his actions and swung one leg over him to straddle his waist. She let out a soft laugh when he groaned and brought his lips back to meet hers.

She felt him growing hard beneath her and didn't resist the urge to grind her hips into his, teasing him as he let out a sigh of his own. He smirked and gave her a taste of her own medicine when his hands came up to her breasts, allowing his thumbs to tease her nipples through the tank.

Olivia broke the kiss for air and moved to place a kiss just in front of his ear. She felt his hands move from her breasts, trailing down to her bare waistline where her tank had ridden up as his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her sweats.

"Bedroom." Olivia breathed into his ear, letting out a surprised laugh when he managed to stand up without moving her from his lap.

His hands were on her ass as he carried her in the direction of her bedroom. He was careful not to crash into anything and wake Noah as he walked, giving her ass a squeeze every so often.

When they reached her bedroom, he deposited Olivia on her bed and then returned to the door, locking it to ensure that if Noah did wake up, he wouldn't see something a three year old shouldn't.

Olivia watched him as he returned to the bed and climbed over her until his face was level with hers. He lowered himself down, slightly to the side of her and let his lips meet hers again.

Olivia let herself sink into the pillow under her head and cupped the side of Ed's face with her free hand. He let his left hand slide under her neck to take out her ponytail. The other traced a path from her ribs under the waistband of her sweats until he reached the soft material of her panties.

He broke their kiss for a second, just to ensure that Olivia was really okay with what they were doing, what they were about to do. He met her eyes and she nodded at him, giving him the confirmation he needed as he kissed her again.

She gasped when she felt his had caress her through her underwear. She was beyond sensitive already and the last thing she wanted was for him to tease her.

He rubbed her gently over her underwear for a moment before he let his hand slip inside the soft material. He knew she was ready, but he checked anyway, coating his fingers in her juices before he brought them up a little to rub soft circles around her clit.

Olivia arched her back at the contact, pushing her chest into him and opening her legs a little wider to give him better access.

"Please." She muttered breathlessly, barely taking her lips from his.

He chuckled gently. "Not yet, Liv." He sat up and pulled his hand from her panties.

He could almost see the scream of protest in her eyes, but he continued anyway. He took hold of her sweats, pulling them and the panties down to her ankles, removing both items, along with her socks in one go.

Olivai propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he took her left foot in his hands before he kissed his way up to her knees. When he reached her thighs, the kisses got more intense and needy.

She was almost trembling with anticipation when he finally reached the tops of her thighs. Without a word, he moved so that her legs were over his shoulders. He looked up at her one last time, smiling when she nodded at him once more.

With one hand on her hip to hold her still, and the other caressing the smooth skin of her stomach under her tank, he kissed his way slowly from the top of her thigh to her clit, kissing above it before he let his tongue swirl around it.

Olivia's body jolted at the much-needed contact and she let out a soft sigh when he did it again. He flicked his eyes up to look at her as he sucked her clit between his lips, drawing a moan from the woman above him.

Olivia dropped down onto her back and allowed one hand to rest on the back of his head while the other found its way to her breasts, taking one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

He continued to suck on her clit until her entire body was trembling and she was panting for breath. He slowly brought his hand from her stomach down between her legs, coating two fingers in her juices before pushing them into her slowly.

Olivia cried out at the feeling and he knew she couldn't be far from her climax. He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly while he massaged her clit with his tongue, slowly drawing her closer and closer to the edge.

She gripped the back of his head and couldn't help but grind her hips into his mouth as she felt the familiar burn in her stomach.

She opened her mouth to try to warn him but all that came out was a strangled cry as he sucked quickly on her clit again, pumping his fingers in and out of her hard to tip her over the edge.

He kept his mouth in place, gently massaging her clit as she contracted around his fingers. When her body stilled, he pulled his fingers from her slowly and licked her clean before sucking the juices from his hand.

Olivia was still panting for breath when he crawled up and lay next to her. She grinned when she glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants just waiting to be released.

He rolled over to kiss her once more and Olivia took the opportunity to reach down and cup him through his slacks, making him groan into her mouth.

She had barely recovered from the first orgasm he'd given her but she was ready to go again.

 ** **I was thinking of making this into a longer story (probs 5-10 chapters max), what do you think? Please read 'n' review 3****


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N: Okay so let's just all accept that I'm never ever going to update anything regularly. It's just never going to happen. That being said, I have to admit, this chapter was stressing me out so I abandoned it for a while. I knew what I wanted to write but had no motivation.****

 ** **The fact that this chapter was written at all is entirely down to my girl VivaLaHargitay on twitter because she's been whatsapping me all night trying to de-stress me. I don't know where I'd be without her really.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters recognised, if I did, my life would not be in such a ridiculous mess rn * insert upside down smile emoji here*****

 ** **So here is the next chapter I promised you two months ago *facepalm emoji*****

 ** **~X~****

Ed groaned as Olivia began slowly massaging him through his pants. He let out a long breath, trying to keep himself contained. Olivia knew what she was doing. She knew that seeing her come undone had wound him up, knew he was ready to blow, but she teased him anyway.

He kept quiet as Olivia rid him of his pants and boxers. He couldn't help but groan as she took him in her hand and began pumping him agonizingly slowly, using her free hand to help him take off his shirt.

"Liv." Ed murmured into her hair.

"Hm?"

"You keep doing that and this will be over before it's even started."

Olivia shot him a smirk as she placed a soft kiss against his neck. She continued pumping him slowly as she slid her left leg over his hips to straddle him.

Ed couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia as she moved over him, still pumping him in her hand. He let out a long breath as she sank down onto him. He loved the way her eyes fluttered shut as she took him inside of her, the almost silent, breathy moan that escaped her once he was buried in her. He loved all of her an he'd be damned if he ever let her go again.

Olivia leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Ed's head as she began to slowly rock her hips against him. She allowed her eyes to meet his and bit her lip when his hands came up to massage her breasts, his thumbs working over her nipples.

She kept up the slow pace, driving both herself and Ed crazy as she did. She wanted more, and she knew he did too, but she was determined to keep it slow and to ensure that the end result was worth the wait.

Ed let out a low groan, letting his brow furrow and his eyes fall closed as he focused on the feeling of Olivia moving on top of him. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Olivia's lips meet his. He moved one hand to her hip, letting it rest there while the other tangled in her hair, holding her to him as he kissed her passionately

Olivia broke the kiss for much-needed air, but kept her face close to his, allowing him to pepper her jawline with tiny kisses. Despite the slow pace, she could feel herself beginning to tremble, anticipating what was to come.

When he stopped, Olivia sat up straight. Keeping the slow pace, Olivia brought one hand to her breasts, squeezing one while her other hand came to rest between her legs, circling her clit in time with her movements.

"God… Liv." Ed sighed as he watched her touching herself.

Ed moved his hands to her ass, intent on speeding up her movements. This time, she didn't fight him, but allowed him to guide her to a faster pace, unable to keep her eyes open.

Taking advantage of her subsiding dominance, Ed quickly sat up and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, flipping them before she could do anything about it.

The unexpected movement took Olivia by surprise and she didn't object when she felt Ed's hand on her thigh, bring her leg higher onto his hip, allowing him to go deeper.

The feeling took Olivia's breath away and she let out a strangled gasp, her entire body trembling as she teetered on the edge. Ed's breath was coming in pants and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the extreme pace for much longer.

When she felt him faltering, she finally gave in, allowing herself to succumb to the powerful orgasm. The feeling of her convulsing around him and the sight of her head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, sent Ed over the edge and he unloaded inside of her.

They lay there a tangled heap of limbs for what felt like hours, unable to move as they got their breath back.

"Wow." Olivia breathed, pushing her hair from her face as Ed moved off of her and pulled her into his side.

"You're good at that." Ed grinned as Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to play with her tangled hair.

"Look who's talking." Olivia chuckled.

She groaned as she pulled away from him, standing on unsteady legs and moving towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ed called, sitting up and watching her naked form as she turned to face him.

"Well first, I'm going for a pee." Olivia grinned. "Then after that, I'm going for a shower… join me?"

Ed returned Olivia's grin as she headed into the bathroom. How he had ever managed to go a day without this woman, he would never know.

 ** **I know that was really short so I apologise for that. But I'm just proud of myself for writing anything at all. This has been on my laptop with two paragraphs written since the same night I posted the previous chapte**** r.

 ** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a review, even if I don't deserve it haha 3****


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: Wow! Two chapters in as many days. I'm proud of myself. But this is a rare phenomenon and should not be taken as s sign of things to come haha :D****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own em, I wish I did. But I don't. And that makes me sad :'(****

 ** **Please read & review :)****

 ** **~X~****

Ed entered the bathroom just in time to see Olivia turning on the shower. She set the temperature and waited for the water to heat up before she stepped into the cubicle, taking his hand and pulling him in behind her.

Stepping under the spray of hot water, Ed turned Olivia to face him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other hand to tuck her wet hair behind her ears.

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes as he held her close. She let her eyes flutter closed as he kissed her softly. It wasn't a long kiss, but Olivia didn't care. She was just happy to have him back.

Ed reached around her slowly and squeezed some of her shampoo into the palm of his hand. He smiled when Olivia's eyes closed at the feeling of his hands massaging the shampoo into her hair.

He took his time, ensuring that her hair was covered before he took the powerful showerhead in his hand and rinsed the suds from her hair. Olivia sighed as he worked his fingers into her scalp, ensuring that he got all of the soap out. He repeated the process with her conditioner, enjoying the dreamy smile that spread across Olivia's face.

When he was done, he placed the showerhead back in its holder and kissed her again.

Olivia smiled as they parted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia reached behind her and grabbed her bodywash, grateful she'd chosen a more gender-neutral scent as opposed to her usual vanilla, not that she thought Ed would be bothered.

"It's gonna be cold." Olivia warned.

She let out a chuckle when Ed hissed when she began to spread the cold gel across his chest, working it into a lather and making sure to cover his shoulders and arms. She let her hands move downwards, giving his ass a squeeze before she smirked at him and moved him further under the spray of the water, rinsing the soap from him.

"My turn." Ed murmured, taking the body wash and squeezing it into his hand as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

He turned Olivia so that her back was against his chest as he slowly massaged the body wash into her skin. She gasped when he reached her breasts, his hands squeezing and kneading them gently. She let out a small moan when he tweaked her nipples.

He pulled her back against him and she felt his hard length against her back as he rinsed her off.

Olivia took him in her hand and lined him up with her entrance. She took her hand away and let out a moan when he pushed slowly into her. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust, before he began moving in and out of her at an agonisingly slow pace.

"Ed, please…" Olivia moaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

Ed said nothing, but wrapped an arm around her waist. He slung the other arm under her thigh, lifting her leg before he started pounding into her.

Olivia let out a loud cry at the movement. She moved her hands to brace herself against the cubicle walls as Ed continued to thrust hard and fast.

She could barely think straight, even as Ed dropped her leg, allowing her to stand on both feet once more. He slowed his movements ever so slightly, nudging her shaky legs further apart before he resumed the fast pace.

Olivia cried out, unable to form a coherent sentence as Ed attached his lips to the back of her neck, being sure to leave a mark. Closing her eyes against the intense feelings, she felt one of Ed's hands moving slowly down her stomach, hovering between her hips before he moved it between her legs.

Olivia shrieked his name as she felt him begin to rub her clit furiously in time with his thursts. She was already trembling, with Ed holding most of her weight as she felt herself hurtling closer to another orgasm.

"Come on, Liv. Louder." Ed egged her on, sucking on her shoulder, leaving another mark as she cried out again.

Olivia's fingers strained against the tiles, needing something to grip as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was seeing stars as she shattered around Ed, her entire body convulsing as he refused to let up with the fast pace. She had no idea where he was getting the stamina but she didn't care.

She cried out loudly with every strained breath, no longer caring about whether or not she woke Noah. The door was locked so he wouldn't be able to walk in on anything he shouldn't see.

Olivia's cries turned to screams as Ed rubbed her over-sensitive clit even harder until she collapsed in his arms, her entire body giving out as she came again.

Ed let out a long moan as he came right behind her, emptying into her. He held her against him under the water, allowing her to regain some of her senses.

"Let's get you to bed," Ed smirked.

He kept a hold on Olivia as he stepped out of the cubicle. He grabbed one of her numerous dressing gowns, tying it around her waist before he helped her out of the shower and into another dressing gown.

He tied it around her waist before he scooped her into his arms and unlocked the bathroom door.

"I can walk, Ed." Olivia chuckled.

"I know." Ed replied simply as he put her down on her bed.

It was then that he heard Noah's small voice shouting for Olivia from his bedroom.

"I'll get the kid and bring him through here. Get yourself dressed and I'll be back in a sec." Ed told her, moving towards the door.

It was barely three minutes by the time Ed returned, but somehow, Olivia had managed to dress herself in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and change the bed sheets. She had also looked out an old NYPD t-shirt an for him.

"Mommy!" Noah exclaimed tiredly when he spotted her. "Tuck back!"

"I know, baby." Olivia smiled as she tied up her wet hair. "Why don't you come sit here with my while Tuck goes to put some clothes on?"

"He leave again?"

"No, buddy, I'm not leaving again. I promise. I'm never leaving again. I'm just gonna go put some clothes on and then I'll be back. How about I make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Ed propositioned the young boy.

Noah nodded excitedly and allowed Ed to go to the bathroom to get dressed. When he returned, Noah was snuggled into Olivia's side, desperately trying not to fall asleep.

"He didn't want to go to sleep until you got back." Olivia explained as Ed climbed into the bed, slinging his arm over both Noah and Olivia.

"Go to sleep, kiddo, I'll still be here in the morning." Ed whispered, kissing Noah's head.

Moments later, Noah was sleeping soundly once more and Ed leaned over him to kiss Olivia.

"You go to sleep too, Liv."

Olivia simply smiled as she drifted off to sleep, feeling secure with Ed holding both her and her son.

 ** **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know 3****


End file.
